


All That Glitters

by EternalSurvivor



Series: Founder's Era Demon AU [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blackberreh's Demon AU, Courting Rituals, Fluff, Jewellery, Just all the cuteness everywhere, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor
Summary: Itama will be gone a while. Izuna's blessing will make sure he comes home safe.





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Unexpected Turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283835) by [Blackberreh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberreh/pseuds/Blackberreh). 



> The demon AU has taken over my creativity! I can't stop! I don't wanna stop! Also, gonna gift this one to Puzzle_Shipper, since she likes the Itama/Izuna pairing so much.
> 
> Once more, Blackberreh owns this AU: http://blackberreh-art.tumblr.com/ She did the beautiful artwork <333

Itama remained perfectly still as the feather was woven into his hair. Izuna’s claws combed through the more difficult side of his hair with relative ease. That was the fifth one lined perfectly neat by his ear. With genuine curiosity, Itama caught a tip between his forefinger and thumb. The vane was smooth and silky against his calloused skin. “...This will bring me luck?” He reiterated softly.

The demon’s response was a hum. The sound rumbled long and deep in his chest. A sixth feather was added just below the last. Itama could feel it brush lightly against his collarbone.

“I’ve never heard of demon feathers bringing good fortune.” It was in good humour as much as a subtle probe for more information.

“They hold my blessing.” Izuna finally offered a bit more elaboration. Not that Itama minded. He was just curious. Seeking knowledge, finding answers. A personality quirk he shared with Tobirama.

Itama’s shoulders relaxed a bit; soft smile gracing his lips. He nodded once, a physical indication of his acceptance. “Then I thank you, My Friend.” If he felt those claws brush ever so softly against his exposed nape, the Senju made no comment.

They fell into a comfortable silence as Izuna worked the seventh feather into his hair. Itama’s mind wandered, mentally checking supplies off his list, and what else needed to be packed.

It was almost dusk, he needed to leave soon. The thought left his heart heavy. A daunting mission lay before him, one giving and taken in Hashirama’s confidence. Kirigakure hadn’t acted alone during the siege. It fell to him to identify the benefactors and eliminate them as discretely as possible. The mission would keep him from home for weeks, if not months. His new friend hadn’t been pleased with the news.

“There. That looks much better.” Izuna’s words brought Itama back to the moment. The Senju stood, turning slightly towards the mirror to better see the feathers decorating his hair. Itama grinned in a way reminiscent of Hashirama. The demon pulled his hair back in a loose bun. Several small braids decorated the updo with the feathers woven amongst it. Indeed, it was quite becoming.

“You have a keen eye for detail.” Itama’s cheeks flushed softly. The demon practically preened at the compliment. He reached out, lightly squeezing Izuna’s hand. “I’m sorry to cut our visit short, but I must finish packing.”

Izuna brushed a claw lightly across the human’s inner wrist. Itama’s breath caught in his throat, eyes instantly drawing to the demon’s face. His mind stuttered; gaze locked. For a moment, he lost himself in those red depths. Izuna's eyes, they were several shades darker than he first realized. They were the same colour that seeped from his victims when he made a kill. Never had crimson been so soothing. “I will see you off at the gates.”

His grip on the demon’s hand tightened. “I would like that.”

 

-

 

The sun was almost set by the time he touched down at the village gates. True to his word, Izuna awaited his arrival. Neither mentioned Indra having accompanied him. Itama raised a hand in greeting, then motioned them both closer.

“I hope this isn’t too forthcoming.” He began, trying to ignore the sudden bout of nerves he had to push down. “I’ve had this since I was a child.” Reaching into his kunai holster, he withdrew a simple, yet elegant chain-linked bracelet made of dark onyx. “You spoke of good fortune. I always took this on missions with me for that purpose. But I don’t need this with the feathers you gave me.” His face flushed red as he grabbed the demon’s arm, turning the palm up. Oh no. The nerves were back. And he was rambling. “This belonged to my mother. It is very dear to me.” He kept his eyes on task, quickly closing the clasp to hook the bracelet around Izuna’s wrist. “I hope you’ll take care of this for me. Until I return home.”

A heavy silence settled between them for several seconds. The deep metal caught a few rays off the setting sun, causing a cascade of deep blues, greens and violets to glitter over the bracelet. Itama dared a glance up at the demon. Izuna looked like a well-fed cat. A deep purr rumbled in his chest. Lips curved into a smile. Eyes dark with bliss.

Izuna squeezed his forearm and leaned into him. Itama felt his nose brush against his ear, just below one of the feathers. “I treasure the faith you place in me.” As quickly as he leaned in, Izuna drew away.

Itama was left flustered and slightly breathless. For a moment, he openly stared at the demon, lips softly parted in want of something he couldn’t yet place. “I... should go.”

“Yes, you should.” Izuna motioned to the open gates with a graceful dip of an arm. “The sooner you depart, the quicker you will return to me.”

 

-

 

The two demons watched the horizon long after Itama’s chakra disappeared. Indra, a silent observer in their farewell, finally spoke up. “You did not explain the significance carrying your feathers entails.”

Izuna raised his wrist, taking a moment to admire the bracelet. “I didn’t see the significance, Aniki.”

“Our courting customs are unfamiliar to humans.”

Izuna’s only response was to wave Itama’s bracelet beneath Indra’s nose.


End file.
